


Subside

by cosmic_kat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_kat/pseuds/cosmic_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros goes to a party, expecting to be bored out of his mind, and kinda fine with it. Except, he finds someone there who ensures he won't be bored for a long, long time.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A Humanstuck AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So there's this party, right?

**> >BE TAVROS**

So I’m at this party. And its a nice party, don’t get me wrong. Vriska did a good job with the decorations and shit. I mean, its free alcohol, where can you go wrong? Course she insisted on a theme for her birthday, and of course that theme was pirates, as it has been for every year. So I’m standing here with a cheap eye patch itching my face, my prosthetic leg on full view. “Pegleg’s me name,” I say, to everyone who asks, and of course they laugh because I’m smiling about it, and it would be awkward if they didn’t. But what they don’t know, is that it is awkward already, the way they come up all timid, asking how I managed to create such a ‘realistic’ looking pegleg for my costume, when really anyone could fucking see that it was so ‘realistic’ because it was real. Like, what sense does it make that I put so much effort into my leg but nothing else, just a shitty eyepatch? But yeah, I understand. Because, to be honest, if I was in their situation, I don’t know what I’d do. I’d probably be really awkward as well, probably more.

Vriska finds it hilarious, the whole ‘pegleg’ thing. To be honest, its not surprising, since it was her idea in the first place. She wouldn’t let me wear the peter pan costume I wear every Halloween, so here was her solution. Still prefer the peter pan costume. But I guess it is her birthday.

So yeah, I’m at this party, and its ok. Like, I’m not really a party person, so it wouldn’t be great, but it is ok. I like what she has done with the place, like, the banners and stuff, and I like the gin in my plastic cup (Vrisk would only allow gin and whiskey, insisting they are ‘pirate’ drinks), and I like the music. I’m sat on the sofa, and I’m watching everyone mingle and shit, and I’m just drinking my gin slowly.

Terezi walks into the front room, holding two bottles of sourz (cherry of course) out as far as her tiny limbs allow, and shes smiling wide, cackling as Vriska runs to greet her. They hug, and it look like it would be fucking awkward, but of course it isn’t, since it’s them. Like, it really should be, seeing how Vrisk is 6ft and Terezi only manages to be as tall as her hips. But, nope, it’s not awkward, because they’re like sisters, despite how much they argue. She’s wearing some sort of parrot outfit, which I’m not sure counts as pirates, but sorta does at the same time. Which is kinda expected of Terezi.

She is standing with Karkat, and he is smiling at Terezi, the kind of smile he has worn for years now, the smile aimed only at Terezi. God, I don’t even know what’s up with them. His costume looks store bought, and he looks tired, but he looks at Vriska all the same and smiles. They chat, and I wave back at Terezi, who noticed me watching them interact. She turns back to Vriska, and hands her the bag Karkat has in his hand, and-

There is a dog on me.

And I remember that Vriska owns a dog, and the dog wags its tail as it watches me, and I watch it. Somehow, this dog looks like it’s entitled to a pat. So I pat it, scratching him behind the ears.

“Hello John,” I say. God knows why it has a human name. It’s an english sheepdog, and it’s pretty young, like, puppy young, and he wears a blue bandana and (for the party) an eyepatch. He is also very salivary, and it is getting all over me. At first I tut, but then I remember that no, these are new chino shorts, fuck. So I get up, sigh, and head to the bathroom, to clean myself up of this dog spit.

The dog just keeps wagging. He is never not happy.

I clean up the last bit of spit with some tissue, and tut more, because of course it has stained. Which, to be honest, is kinda expected, since they are chinos.

Vriska’s bathroom is really big, for a bathroom, and it is just full of shampoos. Like, why is that amount of shampoos necessary? She has a lot of hair, sure, but you don’t need multiple shampoos.

I look in the mirror and jesus christ am I a wreck. Running my fingers through my hair, I try and look less like a 7 year old. Course, it doesn’t work. Like, it used to be a lot worse, when I hadn’t lost my puppy fat and stuff. Then I suddenly got a jawline, and some stubble, and whatnot, and for like a week, I was sexy. Then people realised how much of an awkward fuck I could be, and I was back to square one. Course, I thought this mohawk was a good idea. Like, how could it not be? Mohawks were awesome. You don’t mess with someone with shaved sides, no sirie. But yeah, that went a bit wrong after a while. Kinda just flops to whatever side it feels like. See, some would call me cute. At least that’s what Aradia says. Course, she sees me as her like younger sibling or whatever, so it doesn’t count.

At least my septum still looks cool.

I sigh, and I leave the bathroom, and I watch my boots walk. See, this prosthetic leg is really cool, because it has like a feet thing at the end, so I can like pass for normal most days. So yeah, I got to wear the leather boots Rufio gave me. Yes, I know a pegleg pirate wouldn’t wear boots, but I wanted to. So I did. And I’m looking at my feet while walking and of course this isn’t a good idea since I end up bumping into someone, who ends up dropping their drink everywhere. And the drink is like a purpley colour and of course this person doesn’t give a shit about Vriska’s drink rules, a lot like Terezi, and I’m looking up from their purple converse. And I’m wondering how someone can like purple this much, and how someone can just ignore the dress code, and how skinny this person’s legs are. And how tall this person is, and I continue going up, past his top which seems to be some print, now covered in mystery drink. And then I see this guy, with clown makeup on and hair that goes everywhere, and a wide sloppy smile that somehow sits perfectly on the face of someone with such sharp features, his nose pointed, his eyebrows pointed, his jawline pointed, his everything pointed, apart from that smile. And his eyes, which are looking directly at me right now, and aren’t looking angry, just surprised, which doesn’t really work with the floppy smile, since that’s still stuck on his face. And then I realise, he is smiling at me.

“Woah, motherfucker, you up and faygo’d a brother’s top,” His voice is raspy, and I feel a weight in my stomach, and I don’t know what’s going on, “Don’t you worry little bro, I’ll just up and clean it” He winks, oh my god he winks, at me, and he goes into the bathroom I just left. And I stare at the door, and I run into the front room. And I walk to Vriska. And she sees the (now identified as) faygo on my top, and she laughs.

“I’m guessing you met Gamzee then?” Vriska has a spark in her eye, and she is smirking. And I have no idea what just happened.

 


	2. So I'm at this party, yo

**> >BE GAMZEE**

 

So I’m at this party, yo. Well, I was ‘at’ the party before I went and got the sweet elixir all over myself. Now I’m just sorta cooped up in Vriska’s blue bathroom, trying to get this shit out because I know dad’s gunna freak when I get back. To be honest, I don’t know what the motherfucker expects. He knows I’m going to a party, and he knows whose party it is, and he knows who I am, and this shits sorta inevitable, you know? The old goat doesn’t seem to care about the motherfucking details though. Kinda overlooks shit like that, even though it’s like the most essential stuff for, like, everything. Details matter, man. What makes a miracle a miracle.  
I decide there’s no hope, this top is purple now, and I don’t really give a shit anymore. No point. I mean half my fucking wardrobe is purple, just add it to the collection you know?

I throw the tissue into the bin (it is shaped like a treasure chest. You gotta hand it to vriska, she respects details), and decide to look in the mirror, making sure my makeup’s all done up and good. Gotta respect the makeup man.

I’m thinking about the motherfucker who caused this mess on my top, and I smirk to myself in the mirror, because the things a brother is thinking - about the little guy - are things to smirk about. Or things I would at least, because I think if any other decent being heard this shit they would probably up and red like the blood which runs through their veins.

I decide to leave the bathroom, and join in the fun, because the cakes gunna be out soon and I gotta be there for vriska. we been through some shit, you get me?  
Still thinking of that brown-eyed wonder though. Gotta up and talk to him, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter! I'm sorry ;-;


	3. There's a dog, and some drink.

**== > TAVROS. PET THE DOG.**

 

I decide to go pet the dog because the dog isn’t tall and crooked and purple and doesn’t make you feel like a jackass for spilling drink of all over him. On your way to pet the dog you grab a bottle of beer and you think about whether it would be worth getting smashed tonight.

And of course I think it is, and of course I join Vriska and Terezi when they shout ‘shots’ from the kitchen next door.

The dog isn’t even in the front room anymore. Even he was tired of my bullshit.

The kitchen is huge and clean and blue and I would be impressed if I hadn’t been here before. Course there is people who are impressed, and I can hear them gasp behind me, and I can see Vriska smile as small as she possibly can. She’s happy they think its cool: she doesn’t want anyone to know that though. She doesn’t want anyone to know the effort she made in the kitchen, never mind the house. This is all ‘nothing’ for Vriska.

There are around 20 shot glasses on the kitchen side, and Terezi is making fast work of keeping them full. Next to the glasses is a cake, boat shaped and prominent. Any child would bolt up right from excitement taking in the shapes and colours of the nautical beauty. I remind myself we’re not children anymore, and the shots are a lot more exciting. And I’m not just saying that.

Terezi, being an artist and bartender, knows a lot about drinks, and how to make them pretty. And fuck, if she hasn’t done a good job about it. Each shot glass is a different colour, and they’re lined up in rainbow order, and I have never been more excited in my life oh my god. There are martinis and cocktails around the table, and they each look like they are trying to outdo each other.

I want to try everything.

Course, that’s not how things work at Vriska’s - she’s the boss. She starts handing out drinks two and fro, and it seems every shot is planned for someone, and suddenly I’m a little bit more nervous, and I have to remind myself to never get my excitement up again like that, because there’s always something Vris has got up her sleeve.

She hands me a light brown one, and I try to shut my disappointment down as I look over at the bright greens, reds and blues. She still sees it.

“Hun, don’t worry. That shit’ll keep you going”  She winks, then turns, handing out more shots as Terezi drinks them.

I look down at the small glass, and the brown drink, and yeah, I assume it’s just jd or something.  Before I can take a sip though, I’m bumped slightly, from my left. Not hard enough to drop the drink, but like, still pushed. I turn to see the pusher, to see the villian of these crimes, and there is a tall figure (why is everyone taller at this party than me?). I look up at him, and I gulp, as he leans for a purple shot glass.

"Eq, not that one" Vriska’s voice stops the one I guess is Eq, and he places the shot down, picking up a blue one in response to Vris’ nodding.

I find myself with a sense of relief, seeing as it wasn’t Gamzee purple man guy, but also kinda disappointed, and I don’t really have an explanation for that since I kinda ruined his top and what not.

"Hey Tav!" Terezi cackles, somehow next to me. God, I will never understand how she gets around so quick. "You gunna drink that yet?"

She winks, the same wide smile on her face, teeth bared. She’s actually really attractive, in like a weird, pointy way. In a way in which you know she is into kinky shit, and in a way where you are kinda scared but it don’t matter. She is sharp in all ways; small and skinny, sharp nose, sharp chin, sharp elbows, sharp eyes, sharp mind. She knows what you're thinking before you do, and she loves it. Course, I’m not interested in her in any romantic way, but she is very attractive. Like, if I had just met her, I might be, but theres too much history between you two. If anything, we’re just close friends.

Also, I’m more of less convinced Karkat is in love with her.

But hey ho.

"Uh, I was just waiting for you guys, aha.." My voice comes out weaker then I want, but a lot better then when I was a kid. I stop the urge to shiver at the memory of the squeaky fuck I used to be, and smile at Terezi, who clicks her glass against mine. We down it together, and the drink is strong and tastes of caramel, and I have no idea what it is, and I’m thinking whisky as I’m leaning for another shot because I have decided just then to get as drunk as possible, and because Terezi knows everything she somehow smiles wider and joins me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating as much as i would want to ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's drunk.

**== > GAMZEE, TRY NOT TO THROW UP. **

Motherfucker, I’m not gunna throw up. I’m saying to Karkat, who insists on following me into the blue bathroom, arms around my shoulders, more drunk than me. Brother always gets anxious on the elixir, nothing else to it. Little guy’s scared as hell of vomit, and people up and vomiting, he always ends up fretting over it when he should be enjoying himself. Eventually he does let himself go and forgets about the vomiting (which has never really happened, aside from that one time when Fef came) but until that miraculous time, a brother’s gotta console him. What are friends for, after all?

I’m taking a piss, and he is leaning on the sink, tipsy as hell, and is talking some wild shit about ms Teresister, all about how action movies are her favourite and how much he misses her even though they were in the same room 5 minutes ago. And of course I gotta distract the little guy, before he up and messes his situation up, so I do what I always do. I give him something else to worry about.

“Hey, Bro,” I zip up my fly, and move towards the sink, turning the tap. “Do you know who that brown haired motherfucker is?” I do the smirk, and I look towards him, and I see the familiar light in his eyes, and the worry in his brows, and it worked as it always has.

“Gamzee, I swear on the fucking breath that is keeping this sentence going, if you have went and found another poor soul to fucking destroy with your everlasting charm and your somehow described ‘attractive’ looks then I will have no choice but to rip you apart as we stand where we stand right now so help me God”

Ah yes, the inevitable rantings of my little Vantas friend. These things were always miraculously descriptive and I’ve always tried to get the motherfucker into writing. Seriously, this shit could sell. Course he always seen that as mocking, and the rants would go on and on and it was fucking hilarious.

“Brother,” I wipe my hands on the towel, then drape my arms across the shorter’s shoulders, smooth as a motherfucker. I’ve done this a million times. I fucking know the drill. “You up and got this the wrong back to front way, man. I’m just curious, you see?” I’m walking him to the door, slowly, suavely. “Curious as a motherfucking cat.” “You know that killed the cat righ-”

“Listen,” I put a finger to his lips, shushing him. He tuts, loudly, and I reply with a small laugh. “I just haven’t seen the guy before, like. The motherfucker sure is attractive..”

“Ah-”

“No!! I didnt mean in like. I wanna hook up with the brother. I’m sure as hell not denying that I would, but there’s no motive man, you see?” He opens the bathroom door, and I follow behind. He turns, smiling, defeated. “Look, Gam, I just..” Karkat sighs, rubbing his temples. Motherfucker can be so adorable sometimes. “I just want you to be happy okay? Don’t fuck it up.” He walks (or stubbles) down the corridor towards the others in the living room, and I smirk. Brother always knows what to say.


	5. Vriska does a thing

 

**== > WHY IS THE ROOM SPINNING**

The room is spinning because I had a lot of vodka but don’t worry I feel alright. In that good drunken way. I’m sitting beside Terezi and a very tall guy who I think had the name Eq but I’m not sure. Terezi is engrossed in a conversation with Karkat, both as drunk as each other. This tall guy is on the phone to someone who I think is named Nepeta. So I’m stuck here looking into my glass. I’m not complaining though, I’m about as buzzed as the room, and the night has been fun so far.

Vriska returns, sober as hell, taking a swig of the Jack that she’s gripping, before sitting down across from me and calling out.

“Alright fuckers, I know all of you are doing the small talk thing but I have not got time for that,” She laughs to herself, grabbing everyone’s attention. I wonder how she can fit so many people in one front room, and how she manages to catch everyone’s eye, and cause everyone’s head to turn in that way, and to just naturally obtain so much interest. But then I stop wondering, because it’s Vriska, and I smile to myself whilst taking a swig of my budweiser, and she carries on.

“So if all of you could do something for the birthday girl, and just sit in a circle!!!!!!!!”

There’s 12 of us in all, so it takes sometime for everyone to find their place. I begin to look around, and I’ve seen all of these people at least once - in the halls at school and such.

There’s that one Korean Kid who seems constantly angry. Tall and skinny, he always ends up winning awards for coding and computer science (which I didn’t even know had award shows) but never seems happy about it. He’s good friends with Karkat, so he ends up sitting next to him.

Then there’s Feferi, who of course I know of, because everyone knows her. Most popular girl, pretty, funny, all that jazz. She takes a seat next to Vrisk, with the weird caped guy who she talks to a lot sitting on her other side.

I look around for John because he is the only thing I really feel comfortable with socialising right now, when I see a figure sit besides me at the corner of my eye.

And, it’s the weird, weird weeaboo from my history class. And of course she smiles at me, and I feel bad for calling her weird, but then I see the blue tail pinned to the back of her jeans and I look straight ahead. I have no time for this.

She’s practically sitting on the Eq guy’s lap, whilst he goes on about how late she was. I realise now that she just got here, and she must be feeling kinda shit being so sober, so I hand her one of the Budweisers in front of me, and smile at her, before facing Vris again. The sharp guy’s smiling at her, sitting at her right side.

The chatter begins to die down as everyone finds a place, and Vriska sits up.

“Now that everyone’s settled and tipsy comes my favourite part of the evening..”

She grins that wide old grin, her teeth white and straight and perfect. And scary. And intimidating.

“..GAMES!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is the first like /intense/ fic im gunna publish and i hope anyone who reads it enjoys!!!  
> comments are always and always will be appreciated!!  
> expect updates every second day!! <33


End file.
